The present invention has for an object an agent for coloring keratin fibers, for example silk, wool or hair and particularly human hair, based on oxidation dye precursors and which contains at least one heterocyclic hydrazone derivative of formula (I) and at least one persulfate salt as oxidant, and furthermore a multicomponent kit and a method for coloring keratin fibers by use of said agent.